


Отчаявшееся царство любви

by little_lionheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mary POW
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lionheart/pseuds/little_lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Мне нравится думать, что ты бы выбрал меня. Ведь ты уже сделал выбор, женившись на мне, ведь так. Ты предпочел меня. Я победила, правда?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отчаявшееся царство любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Desperate Kingdom of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407301) by [jawnandsharklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnandsharklock/pseuds/jawnandsharklock). 



Ты же знаешь, я не глупа. 

Я могу не быть единственным в мире консультирующим детективом, но некоторые вещи для меня вполне очевидны. Ты думаешь, я не замечаю, как ты смотришь на него. Единственная причина, по которой это меня не сильно беспокоит, – ты не замечаешь, как смотрит на тебя он. 

Ты стоишь там, у окна. Он только что ушел.   
– Дождь идет, - говоришь ты.   
– Я знаю.   
Ты восхищен отнюдь не буйством стихии, ты смотришь на него, его высокую темную фигуру, исчезающую в полуденном сумраке. Он зашел рассказать, что дело раскрыто, а ты сделал ему чай. Ты даже не взглянул на меня. Ты знаешь, что мне чай ты даже не предложил?

Это больно, Джон. 

Ты поворачиваешься и улыбаешься, но не так искренне, не по-настоящему, – не так, как улыбаешься ему. Он коротко обнял тебя, прежде чем уйти: уткнувшись носом в твое плечо, прижимая пальцы к твоей пояснице. Я видела все это.

Я не испытываю к нему ненависти, да и к тебе тоже. Все это сносно, потому что ни один из вас двоих не знает, что чувствует другой. Поэтому все в порядке. 

Ты прислоняешь ладонь к оконному стеклу. Мне кажется, что ты представляешь, как касаешься его; ласкаешь эти чертовы скулы, целуешь идеальной формы губы. 

Было тяжело, когда я осознала это впервые. Я хотела прикончить Шерлока за то, как сияли его глаза всякий раз, когда ты заходил в комнату, за то, как ты расплывался в улыбке, лишь завидев его. Но ты сделал мне предложение, и Шерлок пришел на нашу свадьбу, и какое-то время я думала, что твое маленькое увлечение соседом и лучшим другом закончилось.

Я подхожу к тебе, и ты обнимаешь меня со спины. Мы так идеально подходим друг другу. "Я люблю тебя", – шепчешь ты мне на ухо, и я знаю, что это правда, и улыбаюсь. Мы оба смотрим на улицу, дождь глухо стучит по стеклу. Ты обнимаешь меня крепче. 

Я сбилась со счета, сколько раз ты вскакивал с постели посреди ночи, бормоча что-то про Шерлока и новое дело и напрочь позабыв обо мне. Поначалу я злилась, я была в бешенстве оттого, что Шерлок для тебя всегда на первом месте. Я твоя жена, ты меня любишь, и это я должна быть первой. Мне и сейчас порой хочется закричать на тебя, только бы твое внимание принадлежало мне, мне одной. 

В тебе есть какое-то особенное одиночество; оно в твоих глазах, когда ты думаешь, что я не смотрю на тебя; в том, как ты расправляешь плечи, прежде чем выйти из квартиры, – словно готовясь к новому сражению, новой войне. 

Я стараюсь не оказываться поблизости, когда появляется Шерлок. Каждый раз, когда он заходит в комнату, я будто слышу щелчок: ты чуть вскидываешь голову, он поднимает бровь, слабо улыбается, и вдруг, просто так, ты снова цел, и я вижу, как одиночество в твоих глазах отступает. Вы нужны друг другу, чтобы жить, дышать, быть.

Но ты нуждаешься и во мне тоже. Тебе нужны тепло, уют, обещание безмятежной, счастливой жизни. Тебе нужно самое обыкновенное, но ты тоскуешь по опасности. Я нужна тебе, поэтому я спокойна. Я не ревную (по крайней мере, не так сильно) и не стараюсь отдалить Шерлока от тебя. 

Шерлок никогда не скажет тебе о своих чувствах, хотя ты наверняка мечтаешь об этом: он, взволнованный и смущенный, делает признание сдавленным голосом, запинаясь. Что бы ты сделал, Джон?

Уступил бы ты, обвил руками его шею и поцеловал, сказал, что испытываешь то же самое? Ты бы отвел его в постель, занялся с ним любовью, переплетая пальцы? Или отпрянул бы и назвал его идиотом, сказал, что женат и любишь меня, что не хочешь его?

Кого бы ты выбрал?

Мне нравится думать, что ты бы выбрал меня. Ведь ты уже сделал выбор, женившись на мне, ведь так. Ты предпочел меня. Я победила, правда?

Дождь прекратился, и солнце пробивается сквозь тучи, улицы влажны от дождя и сияют в солнечных лучах. Твой телефон гудит – сообщение от Шерлока. «Буду вечером», – бормочешь ты и целуешь меня в щеку. Ты напеваешь себе под нос, натягивая куртку, ты словно помолодел на десять лет.

И тогда я понимаю, что уже проиграла.


End file.
